The present invention relates to a method of determination of beginning of supply process in injection pumps.
Recognition of the exact start of the supply in individual pump elements of injection pumps is very important for exact angular position of the cam shafts and thereby is decisive for mounting of the injection pumps on internal combustion engines so as to provide small amount of exhaust gases and low fuel consumption.
It is known to provide a divided sector on an injection pump, which is arranged on a part fixedly connected with the cam shaft of the pump and located inside the housing. There is a means for observing the divided sector with a bore for receiving a removable plug which is formed in the wall of the pump housing opposite to the path of the divided sector during the rotation of the pump. There is also a means for indicating the position of the divided sector which is particularly so arranged that its zone lies against the indicating means in the beginning of the injection for supply pipes of the pump. This construction is not only complicated but is also not very accurate inasmuch as the setting is performed visually which leads to frequent errors. This construction is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,700,878.